custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Muffy's Big Mistake (Thevideotour1's version)
Muffy's Big Mistake is the 14th episode of Season 1 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on April 6, 1998. Plot Sick and tired of Muffy and Francine fighting over a toy truck? Barney and his friends talk about sharing to solve it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Vivian (Sarah Heinke) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #The More We Share Together #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #It's OK to Cry # # # # #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume *The Season 5 Barney costume from "Books are Fun!" is used. *The Season 5 Barney voice from "What a World We Share" is used. *The Season 4 Baby Bop costume from "Barney in Outer Space" is used. *The Season 5 Baby Bop voice from "It's a Rainy Day!" is used. *The Season 4 BJ costume from "Easy Breezy Day" is used. *The Season 5 BJ voice from "Circle of Friends" is used. *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's Halloween Party" is used. *When BJ screams "NOOOOOOO!!!" as Muffy and Francine are fighting, the sound clip was voiced by Arthur (voiced by Michael Yarmush) from "You Are Arthur" (when Mummy throws a bucket of water at Arthur), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 5 voice. *When BJ says "1, 2, 2 in a half! Don't make me say "3"!", the sound clip was voiced by SpongeBob from "Gary Takes a Bath" (when Gary tries to step into the mud puddle), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's Season 5 voice. *When BJ screams "YAAAAAAAAAA!" as he jumps at Muffy and Francine, the sound clip was voiced by Paul (voiced by Eric Kelso) from "Tekken 3", except it was pitched up to +4, slowed down, and mixed with BJ's Season 5 voice. *When BJ says "Why are ya two up to?!?!", the sound clip was voiced by *After the song It's O.K. to Cry, Muffy was still crying about not wanting to share and told Barney and the Queen of Hearts that she wants to have a story. Then, Stella the Storyteller appears in the classroom and she is wearing a cheongsam. Muffy told Stella that she had a vacation in China. Stella told Barney, Arthur, and their friends if they wanted to hear her story. Quotes Quote 1: *(Muffy and Francine fighting on the toy truck) *Francine: Let go, Muffy! *Muffy: No, you let go!! *Francine: Muffy!! You better share the toy truck with me! *Muffy: C'mon! That's not fair! You're just bigger than me! *BJ: Muffy, Francine, stop fighting! *Muffy: It's mine! *Francine: NO YOU PIPSQUEAK! IT'S MINE! *BJ: NOOOOOOO!!! *Muffy: Quiet! It IS mine! *BJ: Stop it! *Francine: I told you it is mine! *BJ: 1, 2, 2 in a half! Don't make me say "3"! *Muffy: It's not! *Francine: IT IS TOO! *BJ: (jumps at the two) YAAAAAAAAAA! (grabs the two) Why are ya two up to?!?! *Muffy: We're just fighting! *Barney: Hey, that's not very nice. You can't fight each other. You should share. *